Camp Ukiki
by Diawaawrwerare
Summary: The gang goes on a four week trip to Camp Ukiki and Troypay is happening! But will it be interrupted by Gabriella?


"I say a bow chicka bow wow!" Sharpay sang loudly. "That's what my baby says!" Taylor joined in. Then they both started to sing. "Mow mow mow, and my heart's starting pumpin'. Chicka chicka chew-op never gonna stop, Gitchi gitchi goo means that I love you!" Chad groaned. "Oh my god! You two have been singing that song and any other song by Ashley Tisdale for HOURS." Taylor stared at him. "Your point is…?" "Never mind…"

They were at East High in the parking lot waiting for the bus to come to take them to Camp Ukiki for their 4-week trip. Gabriella, Troy and Ryan didn't come yet because Ryan and Troy were having a 'manly' sleepover and they were going to pick up Gabriella on the way. So, Sharpay and Taylor being very bored decided to annoy the heck outta him.

"Where is Troy? I need to give this thing to him." Chad said while pointing to Sharpay. Sharpay made a disgusted face. "Screw Troy." She said while checking her make up. "You know you want to." Chad teased. Sharpay blew a raspberry at him. After what seemed like hours to Chad, a black Volvo pulled up in the schoolyard. Troy, Gabriella and Ryan stepped out and went to join the others. "Thank God!" Chad yelled while looking up at the sky. He picked Sharpay up, threw her over his shoulder and started walking over to Troy. "What the…PUT ME DOWN DANFORTH! I SAID PUT ME DOWN! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE ME DROP MY COMPACT! YOU BETTER BUY ME A NEW ONE!" Sharpay yelled while kicking Chad in his face.

Gabriella scowled in her mind. She was tired of Sharpay always getting the attention. "Hey man." Chad said to Troy while dodging a pink sneaker. Troy stared at Chad. "Um…" Chad stopped him. "I think this is yours." Chad said while throwing Sharpay on Troy. Troy caught her just in time. "Hello there." Troy said. Sharpay inhaled his smell. And blushed. "Hi." Ryan pouted in fake sadness. "Oh sure! Say hi to Troy but not to me your own brother! I'm shocked." Sharpay stuck her tongue out to him. "Hi Ryan." Gabriella cleared her throat. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You need a throat lozenge Montez?"

Gabriella put on a fake smile. She always hid that she hated Sharpay but Sharpay was bold about it. "So Troy…How was the sleep over?" Sharpay said leaving Montez in the dust. Troy shrugged." It was okay. I couldn't sleep because of a certain SOMEONE **cough** Ryan **cough **who was snoring all night!" Sharpay was to busy mesmerized in his stunning blue eyes until Gabriella ruined it. "Hey guys! The bus is here!" Sharpay scowled. She cursed Gabriella plenty times in her mind.

Gabriella tapped Troy on the shoulder. "Oh Troy! Shouldn't you let Sharpay down now?" She cooed. Troy shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." He started to walk to the bus with Sharpay. "Ugh!" Gabriella screamed as she watched them. Sharpay was in her own little world. Until someone once again had to ruin it. "Hey hey hey!" Coach Bolton said. "No carrying." Sharpay scowled and got down reluctantly. "Aww. So sad." Gabriella sneered at Sharpay. "Shove it up ya ass Montez." Sharpay scoffed. "Hey! There will be no such language on this trip young ladies!" "Yes Ms. Darbus." They both grumbled as they got on the bus.

**1 Hour Later**

"Are we there yet?" Sharpay asked for the billionth time. Troy groaned for the billionth time. "No Sharpay!" She pouted. "Well I'm bored! " "So what do you want me to do about it?" She thought. "Let's okay Truth or Dare!" Gabriella groaned. "But I don't wanna play!"

The seats on the bus were arranged so that they all faced each other.

Sharpay squinted her eyes at her. "Did I ask you that Montez?" Gabriella started to say something but Sharpay didn't let her say anything. "That's right, I didn't so shutup." Chad burst out laughing and Gabriella tried to hide her embarrassment. "Well let's start! Okay Chad um…Truth or Dare?" Taylor said trying to save Gabi the embarrassment. "Um…Dare?" Taylor smiled. "I dare you to…" Just then, Coach Bolton made an announcement. "We're here everyone!" Chad jumped up and ran out of the bus before he could answer the question. "Baby." Taylor said while getting up and walking out of the bus.

Troy shrugged, stood up and stretched. "Let's go swimming!" He shouted energetically. Gabriella jumped up and shouted yeah in agreement. Sharpay tapped Troy on the shoulder and he turned around. "Yup?" Sharpay did her famous pout. "My foot hurts. Can you carry me again? Pleasee?" He smiled. "Sure!" Gabriella gasped and fell. "Ow my leg!" she cried and started to fake cry. Troy turned around to her. "Are you ok?" He asked panicking. Sharpay frowned and watched as Troy helped Gabriella out of the bus. "She's more of a faker then you. Well let's go!" Taylor said. Sharpay sighed. " I hate her." She said while getting her stuff.

"Ok, listen up!" Ms. Darbus barked as soon as they got off. "There are the room assignments! There are six beds in the cabin and three bedrooms! You do the math! You will get a kitchen, a T.V and 3 bathrooms! Do I make myself clear?" Everyone either nodded or muttered a whatever. "Cabin One, Ashley Johnson, Zac Thompson, Lucas Seymour, Vanessa Martin and Maricia Barnett! Cabin Two, Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie!" She threw everyone a key. "Yay!" Gabriella jumped up and down doing the famous London clap. "We all get one cabin! That's awesome! And I get to share it with my Troyikins!" She clinged onto Troy's arm. Sharpay made a gagging motion and Taylor laughed. Troy groaned. "Don't call me that."

Taylor pulled Sharpay's arm. "Let's go! I want to get there before next Christmas!" "Yeah! This is gonna be fun!" Gabriella ran ahead while pulling Troy along with her. Sharpay was thinking of ways to kill Gabriella and Ryan was thinking of ways to kill Troy. It was going to be a long trip.

-------

**Whoo! It's 9:21 P.M! And I'm watching George Lopez. He has a big head. Well! Review! Just press the little purplish bluish button!**

**I don't own….**

**Gitchi Gitchi Goo- Disney owns that**

**HSM- Disney owns it**

**London Tipton- OMG! Disney owns it.**

**XoAlexioX**


End file.
